


黄金城

by musuu



Category: Bundesliga - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musuu/pseuds/musuu
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus
Kudos: 1





	黄金城

莱万堪堪推开木屋破败的门时已经被淋到湿透，周围高耸的枝叶也兜不住雨点的繁重密密麻麻地砸在身上，感谢天父，莱万在心里默念着，尤其是当他推开门的时候刚好看到一些摞起来的木薪亮起来橙黄色的暖意。一位猎户小心地蹲在一边将挂在身上的那些野兔和狍子摆开放在干草垫上面，他一抬头看见莱万一步一滩水地进来了就笑着招呼：“这位年轻的朋友，快些进来坐吧，”他指了指身后那堆散发着火光的木薪“说来也是运气好的很，要不是碰见这小魔法师啊，咱们可都要被冷死在这林子里。”

莱万这才注意到猎户身后围着那火圈还有一大一小两个身影，小的一个湿淋淋地正哆嗦个不停，另一个包裹在袍子里的正小声念颂着什么，那暖光随着他的嗓音旋即亮了些。莱万走近了才发现那些在堆起来的木料本是经湿哒哒得根本燃不起火，却被周围一些复杂交错着的线围绕，照耀着才扩散出暖融融的温度。莱万第一次见到只在故事里听过的魔法，原本将信将疑的传说此时被添了事实，他好奇地想碰碰地上那些一动一动跳着红光的花纹，手还没等伸出来，就被几根比自己白上好几分的手指轻敲了手背，“大的小的，怎么来了都要捣乱”这话说得生气，语气却听着欢快，对方面目藏在斗篷帽兜的阴影下面，只能看见一个精巧的下颌骨，嘴角笑起来就带着七分的戏谑“摸不得，烫的。”他说着又向着莱万的腰上挂的佩剑抚过去，这下是莱万抓住了那人的手腕。对方骨骼细巧一捏不够一个虎口，这一动倒是露出来小截胳膊上的花纹来。

“我说小法师，你也怪不得别人，莫说是我的小孙子，或是这位年轻人，就是咱活了这一把年纪也是没见真正的魔法的。”旁边的猎户看起来是终于理好了自己的那些收获，凑过来坐下就把自己和那孩子的外套解下来架在了那堆柴上，小小的水汽蒸腾起来瞅着就干了三四分。“咱啊，只听说过咱爷爷的爷爷的爷爷，在这小家伙这么大的时候见过会魔法的骑士走在头里出征呢，身后跟着的巨龙翼手一伸开，整个村子连日头都见不到。骑士手中的一把剑可也是只听过没看过的好家伙，非金非银，倒是比正午的日头还要亮上几分，直着就向着那城堡去了。那歌谣里怎么说的来着”

骏马之上的骑士啊

比睿智者更睿智

比强壮者更强壮

手中握着的是电光

让黑夜四处奔逃

他不惜头颅与鲜血

带着众人斗志昂扬

手臂向前一挥

巨龙煽动双翼

把敌人的头盔变为筛粉

卷起飓风与骇浪

那屠户该是并不擅长念唱诗句，然而现下合着不停歇的雨声和面前的暖光倒显尾音有些悠远。莱万听得有些入神，不知道什么时候被他捏着的手腕已经抽离开，旁边的人声音温润“猎户老爹，你讲的那可是龙骑士，手里握着的是用龙骨合着陨铁造的宝剑吧！”

“哎呀咱就是个穷苦人“那猎户拍了拍大腿“哪里分得清这么多，要不是村子周围的山已经荒得连鸟儿也不飞过来，也不会走出这样远的地方找些生计。”

他说着看向莱万“这位小兄弟，看你带着剑，长得也一表人才的样子。是从哪里来？又是向哪里去？为何经过这样的地方？”

莱万握了握自己的剑柄才笑着开口“不瞒您说，我这就是要往那个金顶的城堡中去。”

猎户听他回答却一下子变了脸色“这些个年轻人，都是不怕死的。你说的怕不是黄金城？去不得去不得，多少人循着几句故事就要去找宝藏。看你一脸聪明的样子怎么也被迷了心窍。”还没待他说完，一个还有些奶气的声音突然接过了话头“大哥哥你不要去，城里面有怪兽，谁要是贪图城里面的财宝，会被诅咒变成金子死掉”。小孩子不知道什么时候拽着莱万衣角上的刻花不放手，眨着眼睛盯着他说得认真。莱万心说这该是大人编出来唬你听话的把戏，看着小孩子一脸郑重其事又不好反驳，只得下意识看向在旁边半天没开口的魔法师。

“老爹你别乱用故事唬人，这位勇士是带了厉害的诗句来的，偏要去斩了怪兽解开字谜拿到宝物才离开”他一边就趁着莱万不备从他怀里拽了个卷轴出来，莱万自己两只手正揉着孩子头顶，反应过来的时候想制止已经晚了。那卷手卷用最上等的羊皮揉成，却只有末尾写了几句言语。魔法师指着上面的文字一顿一顿地读出来，莱万惊讶地看到未曾见过的光芒在墨迹间闪烁着，随着魔法师的手指一字一字亮起来又暗下去。

Conveniunt,eademque trium substantia,siplex

三者皆为本源，三者皆为存在

Esse,sapor similis, color unus,splendor in illis

是其味，其色，其光

Unicus,et vultus horum conformis, et idem

三者同为太阳

Ad speciem fontis sol wincens lumine solem

泉水的太阳胜过光芒四射的太阳

魔法师有些生疏地对念一句，莱万便在旁边用通用语跟着讲一句，两个声音先后停止，有那么一瞬间屋里面最大的声响只剩了呼吸的动静。

“你这宝物上面的诗闹得人摸不到头脑，可是咱这故事半句也不骗你。传说虽然是俗气，就是讲那黄金城里面曾经有个人人夸赞的王子嘞，模样啊，可就像你这谜语里面最后一句讲一般，要胜过太阳。都说他可是那龙最宝贝的收藏哩。”猎户伸手把孩子从莱万手上抱回来接着说“等到那王子成年，龙去找那老国王讨要不得，就给天上豁了口子，把金子像洪水一样灌像了城堡里。从那天开始，那城堡才被人叫做黄金城，再没有活人从那里出来过喽。”他搂着孩子依着热呼呼的魔法阵躺下"你若是不信，便随我回了家里，几日后瞧瞧我们夏节那光景。白眼的狐狼要从那城堡里跑出来，叼走供奉在门口的生肉和烈酒，活人到时候可是不得出门。嘿，第二日看谁家被吃掉的供食最多谁家便能盼个好年头。”

莱万一时语塞不知道如何推拒，倒是魔法师听了猎户的话笑个不停，手下没闲着，在法阵外圈又画了些什么，他们围着的暖光就渐渐暗得只剩温度不减，笑够了才说“您只管睡去，只要带我出了这林子，我便应了送还您个好年程的。”说罢也兀自躺了。

莱万听这事仿佛就这样定下的样子，想要反驳却见各人都歇了，只能暂且先解了自己的佩剑枕着。刚闭上眼睛，就感觉一个声音悄悄落在耳边

“你跟我走，我带你去黄金城”

莱万被划过耳骨的呼吸吓了一跳，猛地直起身，却看见应该跟他说话的人已经背对着他把自己裹进了斗篷像是刚刚什么都没有发生一样了。

第二日清晨，布谷鸟叫起来的时候莱万便醒了。猎户家爷孙俩还睡得香，自己身边却空落了个斗篷在。他捡了斗篷出去，不得几步的功夫就看见不远的地方有人站在那山泉正当中。昨晚雨水落了整夜才停，现在四处都是朦朦的雾气，他向那个方向快走了两步才看明对方一头不长的金发，迎着刚升起来的日头灿灿地发着光，耀眼得能把阴影的潮湿从地平线上驱散开。莱万恍惚觉得打在水面上的就是昨日听得故事中从天上流淌而下的金，被站在其中的人一捧自头顶灌下又顺着有些生白的脊背落回去。对方听到莱万踏断木枝的声响便回头，一双幽绿的瞳孔看过来，仿佛深潭之中茂密舒展的水草，又像是落在酒水中化开的苦艾。魔法师看着他忽然像是见得相识许久一样的老友一般朝他伸出了手，莱万走过去握住那只手臂轻轻用力就将他从山溪中扶出来。肌肤相触的时候才觉得浸着他的水如此凉，莱万一用力就攥了些水珠顺着自己手背流进了袖子里面。被握在手里的皮肤密密麻麻附着着繁复华丽的纹饰，莱万想那应该是一些咒文和法阵，中间团着像是文字一样的花式，最终延伸到没入到肩头狮子的鬃毛里面。“这也是什么咒文吗？”莱万没松手，摁着其中一个湿漉漉的字母问到。魔法师想了一下没回答，一直到山风吹得他打了个哆嗦才答非所问地开口“如果要说我已经比你们多活许多个春秋，你会不会害怕？”没了前一日的调笑语气，声音带着一点颤颤巍巍的试探。

莱万原本盯着他手臂上的花纹看得入迷，一下子看到对方的皮肤立起了一片小疙瘩才反应过来，扬手把拿出来的斗篷给他披上，退开一步点了点头：“许多故事里这样讲过。”

对方窸窸窣窣地裹着袍子把衣服穿回身上才站起来和他对视，“那是我的名字”莱万看见他的一些头发软趴趴湿淋淋地贴在脑门上“Marco，我的名字，还有我的生日，我怕漫长的岁月里自己总会忘了这些”魔法师顿了顿“就像人们会遗忘历史一样。”

碧蓝的宝矿望向高台

王子穿着墨黑丝绒的长袍

黄金的绣线爬满他的衣幔

是代表丰饶的麦穗

通往极乐的榭寄生

与鸣着欢歌的燕鸟

他踏一节台阶下来

皮靴上坠着的铃铛就轻轻地响

铃铃

近了

铃铃

更近了

汝可愿常伴左右

直到生命消亡

请诵吾名于唇舌

直到生命消亡

莱万想着这句中的意思，愣了愣才想起问了句“什么？”却没成想对方一个翻手一股水柱就从自己的后衣领灌下来，虽没有冰得刺骨，也足够凉得他惊得跳开几步。魔法师见恶作剧得了手，脸上恢复了欢快的神情“不是问你。”他答道“这可是我还小的时候人人都会唱的歌谣呢，现今倒没人知道。”

听他这么说莱万也只得不好意思地用手蹭了蹭自己湿漉漉的后背，“你既然知道了，能不能叫一叫我的名字？”魔法师又几步挨过来盯着他的脸问。

“Marco”莱万学着对方刚才的音调念，魔法师的说话语调和自己到过的地方都有些许的差异，柔软得像是小兽声出来用以过冬的绒毛，他回忆了一下想尽力说好些于是又念了一遍

“Marco”

听他念了两遍，魔法师笑得比上一刻更开心些，“是了，你念的真好听，现在最少有你也会记得这个名字。”

小小的身影一下子冲过来拽着他的斗篷打断了两人的对话，“魔法师哥哥”，小孩子抓着他的袍子下摆摇晃，这一声叫的奶声奶气地撒娇：“你可不能光把故事讲给剑士哥哥听。”

他后面跟着的猎户已经把一些打来的猎物挂好在身上“那你可要好好请这位法师哥哥讲给你听叻。”猎户转向二人“快些出发吧，不然要赶不回家去喽。”

魔法师把孩子的手从袍子上捉下来牵着

指腹相接

是心脉互通之桥

应君言语所邀

应汝心中所往

愿意常立身侧，至终为白骨

少年牵住少年的手

蜂浆糅成的瞳仁

对着海流汇集的目光

有谁谛视这天穹一层

似宇宙诸天运行环绕

他像是讲给孩子听，又像是说给莱万听，见得他落下几步就回头看着等。莱万看着那魔法师周身被光晕包裹，他甚至觉得自己要是不追上去他就会化在这林间的水汽之中。赶忙快跑了几步与魔法师并肩。对方看他追上来就轻笑着凑上他颈侧，莱万没躲开，唇齿间的吐息就落在皮肤上，脸最细小的毛发都随着气流小心翼翼颤动。“年轻的剑士，请伴我这一途，吾将那传说和盘相赠，请自去分辨是历史或是童谣””他说完就像鹿一样灵巧地拉远了两人间的距离，莱万扭头只见得一个勾着嘴角的侧脸。

我已知人类的功过

我虔诚地希望诉说

城中蕴藏着黄金，黄金中是龙的宝藏

未来的国君当属年轻的王子

是最为名贵的珍宝

天主赐一名骑士与之相伴

有欢乐庆典，抑或哭泣哀叹

还有那些勇士的斗争

请倾听我叙以拙劣言语

山途偏是崎岖，猎户在前面带路，用脚踩了踩已经裂开结成岩块的土壤“您瞧瞧，原来说也是可以攥出来油膏的黑土，自从夏节多少个年头以前改口叫了亡人节，这村庄周围的山林可就再也长不出亮得发光的果子了。别说是树木，这草也是难得见上几簇”看见自家的孩子已经累得蹲在地上不愿意起身，只能无奈地催促“再坚持几步罢，前面就有个能歇脚的山洞，得赶在这太阳下山前赶过去才行啊。”

“你可还记得我讲那城里面最珍贵的三样宝物？”魔法师俯下身子揉着小孩子的头毛。听见他发问，孩子终于打起了点精神回答“是一颗最美的人才配戴的金琥珀，一部最聪明的人才能看懂的书卷和一把最勇敢的人才能举起的宝剑”答虽是答了，然而双腿终于酸软到一步都迈不开。在后面一直安静听着几人说话的莱万一伸手就把孩子横抱了起来，软软的胳膊环上了脖子“可是法师哥哥，我觉得传说里面的人都不会有你这样好看和聪明的”说着又在莱万怀里蹭了蹭“也不会有剑士哥哥这样英勇”。

猎户见得三人这样的光景，不由得面红“这小崽子忒得会恭维人，怕不是自己不想走了舌头上才浸了蜜，想出这个说法。您快些吧他放下来吧，再不远就能看见我们村子的山谷哩”。

莱万听着孩子稚气的夸赞，笑得几分腼腆，他摇了摇头“这样倒还快些，孩子还小的禁不住跋涉也是正常”。

“那小魔法师讲给你听的王子和骑士，可也是成日一起在这样的林子里远行的。白听了故事去也不知道学些什么”猎户挠了挠头“异乡的剑士，麻烦您多担待，等到了歇脚的地方咱在让他得些教训”

魔法师倒是伸手拧了一下已经把脸藏进莱万胸膛的孩子的耳朵，像是怕他疼着又轻揉了揉“老爹可莫要在意，故事是故事罢了。这段路划脚的很，我们走快些去得地方休息才行”。

王子已成为坚强勇敢的战士

最艰苦的挑战也不畏难后退

最杰出的骑士陪伴在他身侧

市井之人脑中空空口内无味

亦能得知他二人的英勇事迹

这座宫廷权势显赫

国王的尊严与声望震慑四方

他们的荣华富贵，与快活的生活

没有一位吟游艺人能够全数叙说

亲爱的父皇，是什么遮蔽您满怀荣耀的心脏

是什么阴霾占据您高贵的额角

儿臣身侧珍宝可购下诸城

口中言语亦能可诵赞众神

手中宝剑如白光火焰流泻

请莫使口中词语战战兢兢

吾替您驱赶阴霾再得安宁

国王满怀毕生珍宝哭诉

行阴暗术法之人定需斩杀

火焰卷走巫女之心百九六颗

将至预言所诉廿一生辰

吾子得天主保佑，吾子不将离开

“老国王与王子在城之下对饮三杯，约定三日后必将归来。城中即日起大宴宾客，只等那老国王凯旋归来。”魔法师拍了拍莱万怀中的孩子，向着前方伸手“精神些，我猜前面就是你家的山谷。”莱万顺着他的指尖看过去。村落被白色的峭壁环绕，远远地，能看见一个金色的城堡，被笼罩在即将沉落的日光余晖之下，晚霞透过一座高塔，仿佛有人吟唱着挽歌。

“法师哥哥，故事里面的会魔法的都是坏人吗，可是魔法又能让我暖和，还可以让水袋里面有喝不完的水”无辜的眼睛盯着魔法师满怀疑问“为什么老国王要杀掉那些无辜的人呢？”

猎户这时候插话进来“小傻子，要是每天有人说有个怪物要把你从咱身边带跑了去，咱也一定拿手中的箭和石块把他赶走哩”他转向莱万说“剑士小哥，吧那小娃放下来吧，前面就是暂时休息的地方了，那里有存着的木柴还有些吃食。暖暖地睡上一晚，明日就回家喽”

几个人跟着猎户进了一个浅浅的山洞，角落里面居然铺着一层不薄的干草，猎户一卸下来自己身上的行囊野味，跑去旁边敲敲打打一会儿，就把火生了起来。莱万则帮着他剥了只兔子架好了在那火上烤。

魔法师从腰间解下来一个装满水的水晶瓶鼓捣了一会儿就塞了回去，孩子这边又看看那边见着没什么新奇的就干脆又缠着魔法师要听故事。

“可是那龙已经骗了骑士，跟他说只要拿出宝物交换就实现他的愿望的”他捧着一块菽饼啃，一口干粮还没得下肚就着急追问究竟“老国王现在出去打仗又有什么用呢？”

莱万伸手撕下来一只兔腿递了过来“我猜他一定没有把龙想要的宝物交出去”，他又撕下来另一边递给了魔法师，“就像我猜到你们一定饿坏了”他笑着走开拿了些煮过的暖水过来放在两人面前，自己才坐下撕着吃骨叉子上的肉。

魔法师端着竹节截成的杯子，尝了一口发现剑士不知道从哪里搞来了一些蜂巢，放在水里就是最上等的饮品。他忍不住又喝了几口才开口“那国王带着一队兵马出征，离开国土时仪表堂堂。他们身上穿着的可是宫妇们夜以继日缝制的衣裳，头盔无比坚固，盾牌也宽大明亮，威风凛凛地就像那深山去了。”

“另一边城中的宴会也开始了，王子看骑士闷闷不乐的样子，只拉着他的手劝他莫要忧伤。自他出生以来国王出征便未尝败绩，等三日宴会一毕，他就和骑士一起出行冒险，去到无人曾抵达的山川。”

美食蜜酒摆上长桌，不拘身份迈入宫殿即可饱餐一顿

果物甜品不待吃尽又更上新盘，王子坐在高座之上接受满堂祝福

待到天色已晚银河满天，宫中无人意识清明

骑士执一书卷立于月下

世间疑问都可从中寻求，任何雄辩都由此起源

无它焦虑无助，得之心满意足

吾将最珍贵的宝物合掌奉送，汝赐我至高之福

巨龙昂首降落，草木随其震颤

城民醉于睡梦，翻身继续安眠

吾所求珍宝比赤轮炽烈，比银钩清冷

凡人的浅显字句如何敌他万一

汝明日必寻城中珍宝归还

“那骑士居然是坏家伙，法师哥哥你之前居然用那么多好词去讲他，害我白白崇拜了这几天”小孩子缠着要听故事不放手，推开了自家爷爷偏要揪着魔法师的衣襟睡，听到这里闹了脾气，转身揪了另一边莱万的腰带“我以后不拿他比剑士哥哥，十个他也是比不上的”

莱万想小孩子的想法真是如此简单直接，好便是好，坏也是单纯的表达，便伸手想让他垫着自己胳膊睡下，没留神手指就落在了魔法师的鼻尖前面，对方一伸手就攥住，脸整个贴在了自己的指骨上，眼睛眨一眨睫毛就划得人心痒、

“你手好暖，也借我温一温”

小孩子已经找了个舒服地方却又突然翻身盯着魔法师眨眼睛“法师哥哥你快讲第二天他带着什么去了，不然我怕得要睡不着”

魔法师拗不过他，叹了口气说“要说好，听完这第二日你定要睡觉的，不然我便再不给你讲了”

一箱一箱的金银珠宝搬上大殿

所有远到而来的宾客

不论是王公贵族，或是樵夫乞儿

只要奉上诚心的祝福，都怀抱赤金而归

王子坐在财宝堆上

看每个人脸上兴奋得满面红光

拥挤了一日的宾客散尽，未得分发的财富依旧堆得如山包一样高

累了一日的仆从沉沉入睡

骑士带着鎏金燃火的琥珀等待着巨龙的降落

利爪踩上草甸，尾尖抵住喉结

它的色泽比比赤轮炽烈，他的触感比银钩清冷

是冰中燃烧火焰，是岁月凝固不转

吾将最珍贵的宝物合掌奉送，汝赐我至高之福

巨龙昂首长啸，草木随其震颤

城民醉于睡梦，翻身继续安眠

吾所求珍宝比溪泉清澈，比神木圣洁

世人艳羡之物不过勾引庸俗之人争抢

汝明日必寻城中珍宝归还

莱万被魔法师拉着一直没放开，等到声音落了，他才觉得勾着自己的那几根指头终于被捂暖，靠在自己胳膊上的小脑袋已经沉沉地睡过去，这才小声开口“我只想问那龙最终是死了，还是活着？”

魔法师噗嗤一声笑了，怕吵醒旁边的小孩子，憋得一抖一抖“你比小孩子可要心急，这故事讲完还需些时间，这就说出口也太无趣了”他说完便把手放开转过身留给莱万一个空落落的背影不再说话了。

几个人转天醒过来，等了等日头升的高了些地上不再有水汽打滑的时候就收拾了东西出发。相比于前几日，他们跟着猎户循着一条堆砌好的栈道下行，一路平顺，小孩子自己蹦蹦跳跳的，只看得莱万有些担心他脚下不慎。即将归家的樵夫说话尾音里面都带着笑意，连带着魔法师的语调都轻快不少。他讲着第三日城中四处架起了等待战士凯旋的篝火，只等国王归来庆祝王子的成年礼，众人纷纷围绕着篝火高歌舞蹈。将最美的诗歌颂向宫殿，窗口传进的歌声绕在大殿中久久回响。

王子坐在殿中拉着骑士的双手，从今日起你我如这歌声所讲，心愿成真，万福环绕。

“城外勇士载着朝阳，后面拉着巨兽尸首，庆典上新晋升的众人载誉归乡。他们未来的国君即为年轻的王子，登基加冕”魔法师轻轻牵着孩子的手，“今往后，无邪恶再来兴风作浪，无敌意需要动刀动枪。城中至宝握于王子之手，配于腰间，挂在马旁，从此喜乐安康。”他手指着前方“看看，这是到家了”。

“那骑士呢？他完成心愿了吗？他想起龙的时候也会害怕吗？”孩子这回兴致冲冲拉着两个人，走在前面把他们往家里引。

魔法师像听到了很好笑的事情“他没有害怕，他已经有了最好的宝藏，他在王子身边再不离开，不论别人要什么他都觉得如尘土一般无谓了”。

“那法师哥哥，如果我要是碰见喜欢的人，叫我杀龙我也是不会怕的。”

听到这句话，莱万好像看见魔法师的耳朵尖红了红，但是等他再一眨眼却像是幻觉一样看对方笑得一如往常。正巧这时候猎户的嗓音有些激动的插进来“瞧呐，这可是最热闹的时日了”他们抬起头张望，只见到四处的人全都忙忙碌碌在家门屋口直起木架，有些人则忙着把酒水粮食生肉分拣了第一等的贡到那上面。

魔法师从怀里掏出灌满了山泉的水晶瓶又用厚厚的苔藓封好了瓶口，他把门前的石砖锹起来，用食指在松软的泥土上画着图案，最后把水晶瓶放在了魔法阵的中心，不消片刻，土壤就像是活物进食一样把瓶子吞了进去，法师一挥手抹平了地上的痕迹，“好了，这里面是些受过光脉的护佑的山泉，又融了榭寄生枝叶上落的雨露。不得传说里面的极乐泉水，但也是有足够的力量”。他示意莱万把那石砖盖回去。

“老爹，有它在我包你不但平安过了这亡人节，来年也定要过舒服日子的”。

“哎呀，咱活了这些年头一次看见真正的魔法哩”猎户把一个小小的口袋硬是塞进了魔法师手里，“不是些什么大金大银，一些碎铜钱而已。咱啊，还需将这几日打的野味打点好装满了这架子，小魔法师和剑士兄弟一起带着这些去前面的集市逛逛吧，这可是村庄最热闹的几日，能碰到好些好东西哩”他一边指着不远处飘着一些彩旗的地方“莫要多喝了，等明日太阳升起来的时间定要回来，到时这四处无人，就是亡人节的开始了”。

村子不大，却热闹地占满了山谷最宜人的地界，两个人没一会儿就到了集市的中央，猎户虽然没塞给两人多少金银，却足够魔法师一路逛下来各种果子蜜饯糕点抱了满怀，小地方的人朴实，看他模样长得好，就随手多塞了些零碎，最后两个人在集市末尾打到一个竹筒的米酒，找了个不慎喧闹的弯角坐下，一人一口地分了喝。

“你的故事没讲完的，这时没了小孩子，你可是答应我要和盘托出的，你讲完我才辩出真假”

魔法师接过他递过来的酒又喝了一口，眼睛里面已经蒙了一层薄薄的水光

第三日城中四处架起了等待战士凯旋的篝火

是战士的归期也是王子的成年礼日，众人纷纷围绕着篝火高歌舞蹈

将最美的诗歌颂像宫殿，窗口传进的歌声绕在大殿中久久回响

王子坐在殿中拉着骑士的手

你知他口中珍宝为何，今夜我将随你一同

愿你如这歌声所讲。心愿成真，万福环绕

骑士口中念起王子未听得的词句

仿佛外面的歌声都不再悠扬

他看着对方蓝色的眼睛缓缓闭上双目

睡在臂弯中如初生

沉静又温柔，人人在梦中

只等醒来见铠甲映着朝阳

欢呼胜利与赐福

骑士握着王子的佩剑在月光下静待，

忽有双翼震动像是卷起飓风

双足未得落地便被一剑刺入心脏

巨龙扬起脖颈发出凄厉的吼叫

这利刃的光比赤轮炽烈，比银钩清冷

比溪泉清澈，比神木圣洁

只问刺入你心脏之物可否为这城中至宝

巨龙低头

我的珍宝是时间之灵，光耀更炫目，比生灵更雀跃

他将骑士掀翻在地，心口黑血蜿蜒滴落在骑士眉心

将他面甲使他心目蒙蔽，再无记忆

吾随我一起夺回珍宝

“说着那龙一抓，就将骑士带走了。等王子从魔法中醒来空旷的大殿只余他一人。城中的人没有等到凯旋的将士，隔日一辆马车载着重伤的国王归来，血一滴一滴一直进到了宫殿的中央。”魔法师又喝了一口酒“那老国王一把抓住王子的手‘孩子快些离开，龙骑士带着一队人马而来，城要破，你不敌的’说着就咽了气。”

“是了，我变得猜这龙也不是这样好杀的”莱万听着点了点头。

“王子寻遍了四处没见到骑士和自己的配剑，终于咬了咬牙招了一队自己的亲卫，套上最轻便又坚牢的铠甲。”

坐骑皮毛彷如丝缎

肩头的狮子甲映着光芒

佩戴的宝剑长长地直垂在踢马刺旁

他们手中握着的缰绳上面缠着金丝

诸位英雄 

请注意倾听我的命令

与我一同奉上鲜血与荣耀

巨龙展开张开双翼

飞沙走石

列在前方的勇士御龙举剑

多少勇士命丧

“王子用盾抵住地面强撑在城前，透过那火光对着前方呼喊，‘汝与我心意相通，血肉相连。汝身即为吾身，汝剑曾为吾剑。怎么如今蒙了面甲我还识得你，你蒙了这面甲便不认识我了’。”

说到这里法师晃了晃手里的竹筒，里面已经一滴液体也没有。莱万听得入神，转头才看到旁边的人一边晃那竹筒自己也跟着晃来晃去地坐不稳，整个人连隐入领口的脖根都红了。正想着把人扶起来好同去寻个舒服地方休息，却突然被对方抓了肩膀对视，魔法师盯着他看了一会儿就笑得开心，嘴唇上面全是湿漉漉的酒水。对方手指摩挲着摸过自己的颧骨，掠过眼睑，最终落在了眉心

“那东西长在你脸上虽然英俊的很，却还是不带好看些”

整个人又一晃，脸就埋进了莱万的脖颈

“你这家伙，怎么不能快些记起来”

待到莱万想问什么的时候窝在自己怀里的人却只剩下均匀的鼻息了。

等清晨的时候，莱万睁眼就看见昨天一早睡死过去的人正站在跟前理着自己袍子，见莱万醒了就伸手把他拉了起来。远处已经开始能看到太阳一点点亮光“你快点起来，我们去找猎户老爹道别”。

村子里面户户紧闭大门，本该随着日头散去的浓雾反而越积越多，魔法师拍了拍门，就从里面战战兢兢地打开一条缝，猎户看是他二人，着急的想伸手把他俩拉进来，然而魔法师却站着没动“老爹啊，我们这是来跟你说声谢的”

“小法师你再不进门我可是管不了你的死活了”猎户看着那迷雾渐渐的浓了，死命地拽着两个人的衣袖“哪怕被白犬吃进肚可如何是好”

魔法师把手脱出来又牵了莱万的手指，远处已经稀稀疏疏地聚起来不少红色的眼仁，就该是传说中凶残的狐犬。“老爹啊您只管放宽心，我现在还死不得的，您只管关上门好好过了这一日，让孩子少哭些，明年定是个好年头”他说着攥紧了莱万的手，与他掌心贴着掌心“那么这位年轻的剑士呢，你敢不敢跟我来“

他看向他眼底

“你还愿不愿去那黄金城”

莱万看着他的样子想起这几日路途相伴，满心满眼都是一些忘不得的片段。跟着对方指尖明灭的文字，浸在湖中的身影，又想起前一日两人在街上吃着果子、麦糖、还分着喝了一竹筒的酒。最后合着温软的词句，和那个遥远的传说合在一处。

最终耳边还响着魔法师意识迷茫间的问话

“你这家伙，怎么不能快些记起来”

自己是忘了什么，是还没有记起什么。然而现下莱万却觉得这也是不用思虑的事情。他一瞬间想说只要能跟你一起留在这里，不去那黄金城都可以。看着对方深绿色的瞳孔中带着兴奋的跃跃欲试，终是笃定的点头，用了些力道回握了对方的手，对方往前走一步，他也跟着往前走一步。缓缓走进了面前的雾气中直到再看不见村庄房屋。

两个人相触的皮肤上起了一层薄薄的汗，魔法师越走越有些快，有些红眼红耳的猎犬几乎要和迷雾融成一体，飞速地擦着两个人的裤腿奔驰

勇士们快步跑向战马

高贵的哨兵扛上他们的军旗

勇敢的乐师一马当先

身后是浩浩荡荡的精锐武器

他们一路上所经之处，尘土飞扬

巨龙在身后张开双翼

龙骑士手中的剑刃折返着光

“随我去城中取那宝藏”

魔法师一边带着他向前走一边小声地唱着这些，莱万莫名觉得这些斗志昂扬的词句被他讲得悲凉又寂寞，但是他侧过头看他的脸，对方却半点伤感也无，甚至带着兴奋的灵光。

等到终于走到那迷雾的尽头，莱万发现自己已经身处一处宏伟的大殿。抬头只见得这里如宫殿一般四周都围着巨大的立柱，将墙壁割成了一座座石龛。穹顶便盖在这些柱子上面，整个大殿中心除了一座半人高的石台空无一物。他脚下都是被打磨过的石砖，上面刻着细巧精致的花纹。莱万觉得那花纹熟悉，想想是曾经在魔法师的手臂上见过类似的纹饰。

魔法师回头看他，只跟他说把剑拔出来“一会儿不管发生什么，我想你自然会知道该做些什么。“说着双手顺着剑韧一摸鲜血便从他掌心涌出来流满了剑身，莱万心里一急刚要说什么却被对方用湿漉漉的手指顶住了嘴唇，有什么腥甜顺着舌尖就留进了喉咙里就失了开口的先机。

他看着对方伸手从怀里拿了一个小小的物件出来，被他的血一粘就从里面冒出来橙红的光。“它的色泽比比赤轮炽烈，他的触感比银钩清冷，是冰中燃烧火焰，是岁月凝固不转”魔法师听见莱万这么说便笑了，手上一用力就将金琥珀摁入了自己胸膛。转身再不回头，向着大殿中心的石台迈过去。

他向前一步，地下的法阵就如复苏一般发出来光芒，一步一步，法阵一层一层地亮起来。莱万直直地看着魔法师的身影，觉得对方自身就变成了一团火焰，只听他抬头喊道

“你惦记了我这几百年，现在居然还不出来，偏要我去寻你不成”

他的嗓音在空旷的殿里一层一层地荡开，来回往复振着凝滞的空气跟着晃动，等到最后一声回响停歇，莱万猛然看到一只利爪从魔法师头顶上拍下来。然而那人却连躲也未躲一下，气流掀得他袍子都鼓起来。眨眼的功夫，魔法师被圈在了那怪物的爪间。

似蟒却生足

像蜥则断尾

那怪物浑身漆黑得粘腻，让人见了就心生厌恶，魔法师却慢慢地伸出手贴上了那巨兽向面前贴过来的鼻尖。莱万离得远看不真切，却觉得魔法师生白的手摸在上面像是婆娑什么许久不见的心爱之物。

“你原本是我心口的鳞片，那日受伤我便寻不着，确是落在妇人胎中”那怪物开口讲得却是人语，干涩黯哑，像金属摩擦骨骼，带起来地壳深处随着它的话语震颤“如今小东西看来终于活得厌倦了”说着发出了一阵怪笑“那便回来吧！”那利爪半分犹豫也无便像魔法师的胸口扎去。

莱万只想提了剑刺过去，却只听啪嗒一声，有什么东西碎裂的声音传来，

“你只当我来送死，怎么不想着我这回是来取你性命的”

只见巨兽骤然缩回了石台上，翻起脖颈发出一阵凄厉的尖叫，它昂首嘶嚎半响，音压逼得莱万也不得不捂住耳朵。

等到终于手又握住了剑柄，莱万猛然发觉得自己仿佛不是身在那阴森空旷的殿内，确是站繁华鎏金的堂中。脚尖踩着红色的毯子，片片的金箔像雪一样飘落在脚边，自己围着破烂的袍子，被人从身后一推顺着那红毯向前了一步。只听到有人在他身后讲“这便是我们搭救下来的少年，与你年级相仿”。他沿红毯延伸的方向抬头望过去，一个身影着着黑丝绣金的长袍从台阶上走下来就站到了自己面前，双手被牵起来。

“愿以头颅起誓，从此相伴于左右”

他听见自己说

“他当日强把浑身的魔法灌进我体内，终于保全了我的性命”魔法师温润的声音响起来把莱万拉回了现实，手中的重剑发出噼噼啪啪的声响“所以我还不想如此简单地来找你送死”。

莱万看向剑一点点的龟裂开从内里发出光芒，他向前迈出一步，却在第二步意识又陷入了他方。

“我就知道你会魔法”一对金棕色像蜜糖一样的眼睛靠过来，他和自己鼻尖贴着鼻尖，却在自己几乎要再上前一些吻上去的时候兀自逃开。跟着对方的视线一起仰头，发现自己掌心散发出去的光，将头上穹顶的星光都牵下来拢在那人周身。他蹦跳着又挨过来在自己唇上轻点了一下就灵巧地跑了。“谢谢你的礼物”自己听见已经跑远的人说到。

莱万只觉得手中一烫，低头发现握在掌中的剑柄，像是受到炙烤一般融化流淌。他没撒手，用力向着其中发光的部分握过去，在接触到硬物的一瞬间却突然有一个声音落在了耳边

“父王说魔法师必须屠尽”对方用长长的窗帘把他和自己围在了一个狭小的角落“你这几日一定要多留心别露出来把柄。”说着就要走开，自己一着急就攥了对方手腕拉回来“我这命本也是赚的，我自去找王坦白叫他取走，从此叫那龙再寻不得你。”那人听他如此说连忙把他嘴捂了“不许乱讲，我只挨过这最后一年生辰就好”一声凄惨的嚎叫引得两人看向窗外，只见高高的火堆上面绑着一人已经被点燃，不一会儿就再发不出声音了“来年，你定要带我去你口中那些山林更远的地方”他听见对方如此说道。

“魔法只延了你寿命”莱万一抬头看见那怪物像是缓过来一般立起来“他却没告诉你这金琥珀只得讨一次侥幸不成？”说着就又吼了一声，这一次带着大殿内的巨流卷起飓风，莱万被逼得不得已只能闭目转头试图抵挡，待得再睁眼，却发现自己眼前像是蒙了片黑纱看不清四处。只听得有人远远的喊“汝与我心意相通，血肉相连。”他觉得光照进来撕碎了那层黑纱“汝身即为吾身，汝剑曾为吾剑。”那人接着喊

“怎么如今蒙了面甲我还识得你，你蒙了这面甲便不认识我了”

话音一落，他突然惊觉自己已经耳目聪明，四周的金子像洪水一般从身侧流淌，向下方的城池灌去。自己脚底的生物身上布满了鳞片，口中喷出炽烈的火焰，随着金水一同奔去。喊自己那人堪堪拿着重盾档在最前，连雕刻着雄狮的肩甲都已经化得嵌入血肉却也强撑着不退半步。然而势单力薄只挡开小一股金流从城门涌进。更多的地方被流淌的烈焰拂过。

那人眼看着是撑不住了，自己连忙大叫到“Mraco！”脚下的龙像是没有料到一般开始剧烈的扭动想要将自己掀下去，于是手中的宝剑只消两挥，原本生着双翼的地方霎时间血液喷涌，只见得森森的白骨翻出。他再管不得这许多，飞快地跳下去档在了那人面前跟他额头顶着额头

“Lewy，你看龙落下来了”那人说“我们赢了”，然而更多的金流依旧源源不绝的涌过来“你这家伙，怎么不能快些记起来”

“Marco你看着我，你盯着我的眼睛看”他只来得及将自己周身的魔法一股脑渡过去，等到终于力尽的时候一股热流便砸向了自己后背，不论衣物铠甲或是肌肤血肉，都融成了灰烬，自己凑上去狠狠吻了面前那人的嘴唇，再抬头，看见一双如沼般的绿眸。

意识戛然而止

然而当莱万再抬头却见到那龙爪再一次送入了魔法师的胸膛。“Marco！！”莱万只觉得所有的时间连着心跳都停滞了，自己暴起便将手中的光刃刺入了巨兽心脏。那巨兽未来得及发出声音便像后仰过去。爪尖一拔，终是咕咚一声从石台上跌下去。

怀中的魔法师，血液一股一股地流出来浸湿了袍子与莱万的衣袖。莱万手忙脚乱地想要把血止住，连忙生疏地念了一段咒语，却看见对方笑了

"........咳.......你乱讲什么........半分魔力也无之人，咳.......”

莱万想说你不要说了，便俯下身去亲他，碰到对方双唇前却被对方的手腕拦了

“咳咳......亲.....不得..............毒................”莱万将舌尖抵在对方脉搏上，只觉得那跳动愈来愈缓，愈来愈慢。那手腕抽开又从莱万怀中取了一物出来，莱万低头发现是自己的羊皮手卷，魔法师的血沾上去，手一松，那卷羊皮卷摊开在地上。上面密密麻麻地写满了文字。有些自己见过，有些未识。最末尾的一段段，确是自己这些日子听魔法师讲述的故事，或者是应该刻入自己骨血的历史，他终是哭了。

注定要死之人全部丧命

呼天抢地，哭悼他们的伤亡

庆典就此以痛苦收场

世界上的欢乐

到头来总变为悲伤

正如你所希望的那样

这便是故事的末尾

魔法师的气息越来越弱，最末几句的声音已经听不清晰，远处几块巨石轰然倒塌，有什么光亮照射进来。

“你将这手卷，归于初识之地”他的周身慢慢浮起光芒，一点一点破碎想着穹顶的气孔漂散去，“去看一看黄金城，看过就莫再回头了”他抬起手想要碰一下莱万湿漉漉的面颊，“你这眼睛，没了魔法也这般好看”终是在最后一刻前只余下了一片金色的鳞在原地。

莱万揣着皮卷裹着那片鳞一路贴着心脏前行。路上触目所及，些金色的坟冢与乌黑的焦土。城中的人群在逃离时分被金流铸为雕像，时间被凝固在那一刻惊骇奔逃的瞬间。他抬头，便是黄金城，莱万把手附上去。

高塔、城门、石墙、窗棱

道路延伸的尽头

一把空落落的王座

他把那卷皮卷掏出来，端端正正的放在自己第一次踏入宫殿站立的地方。金壳褪去，露出来鲜红柔软的毯子。窗外传来了一些声响。莱万蹲在地上听着，只觉得人声渐渐鼎沸，最终组成劫后余生的欢歌，架起的篝火重新点燃，歌声舞蹈不停，从此繁衍生息，源源不断。

处处充满欢歌

唯殿内装满了悲伤

莱万直起身来，抬头看上那高台，一个人影踏着喷泉潺潺的声响一步一步地踏下台阶向他走来，每走一步，他靴子上缀满的铃铛就跟着响。

铃铃

近了

铃铃

更近了

莱万抬头，那人绿色的眸子看着自己。

是自己初遇的王族

亦是会魔法的少年

走罢

他听到那人说

如此便消失不见

婉拒了请他一起庆贺的人群，邀他歇脚的摊主，与赠予花束的少女，莱万终于快步出了城。只见到城门前一团枯骨蜷缩在地，那可能是自己，又不切实是自己，莱万想，他弯下身一点一点收殓了那幅尸骨，合着怀中的那片鳞一起埋在了道旁。

他扭身看了看那座黄金城，从此再不回头了。

———————一些无关痛痒的轮回——————

罗伊斯从通道走向球场的时刻，一些年轻人从背后跑过去  
“队长早！”大家嘻嘻哈哈的打招呼。

罗伊斯落在后面，看着照亮在球场的光。他昨天睡得不怎么好，有个他觉得很熟悉的人一直穿梭在他梦中的故事里。但是想要想起他叫什么的时候，到了嘴边却念不出。蓝眼睛，罗伊斯一遍一遍想着自己相熟悉的队友，是Witsel？或者是Toni？他翻来覆去的在自己脑子里翻找终是觉得不像。

最终他用手拍了拍通道黑黄的墙面，这些原本就熟悉的触感，就比自己记忆中的更熟悉了些。

这座城

有些人来

有些人走

有的人再不回头


End file.
